


Body Shots

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Foreplay, Mentions of TripSimmons, Oral Sex, Skye and Ward have some fun of their own, Team Dynamics, Tequila, The Team Get Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning her head slightly she places her lips by his ear and whispers "let's get out of here" as if to reinforce her message, she flicks her eyes over to the lone bottle of tequila that sits on the bar. Standing slowly she stretches and yawns, giving Ward a meaningful look before bidding the others good night. Keonig and Mac barely look away from the TV and Trip and Simmons really need to take that to the bedroom.</p><p>Walking to the door she picks up the tequila and two shot glasses, she finds salt and lime in the kitchen. Making her way back to her bunk she smiles, she knows he got her message loud and clear. So she doesn't look the least bit surprised to find him already in her room, leaning against the far wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr Prompt the team get drunk together and Ward and Skye decide to sneak off for some fun of their own.

She's buzzed, enveloped in that pleasant fuzzy feeling that signals the early stages of drunkenness. Who's idea had this been? Hunters it must have been Hunters. Coulson and May were the first to leave, the younger members of the team had become a bit too raucous for them. Besides there are some things your bosses should not see, like Hunter and Fitz passed out on the couch, or Simmons and Trips hot and heavy public displays of affection.

Mac and Keonig are having a rather heated debate over the Xbox, she loves them both but god they act like kids sometimes. Skye herself is sat between Wards legs on the floor, her head resting comfortably on his chest. It had been a fun evening, after possibly one of the worst years of all of their lives things were finally settling down. They felt like a family again, a highly dysfunctional family but a family none the less.

The rec room was just that, a wreck, beer bottles were mixed in with take out cartons, nobody had bothered to pick up after themselves. Worst of all there was only one bottle of liquor left, Skye had already laid a mental claim to it. She had formulated a cunning plan that involved a very stoic ex-agent.

Turning her head slightly she places her lips by his ear and whispers "let's get out of here" as if to reinforce her message, she flicks her eyes over to the lone bottle of tequila that sits on the bar. Standing slowly she stretches and yawns, giving Ward a meaningful look before bidding the others good night. Keonig and Mac barely look away from the TV and Trip and Simmons really need to take that to the bedroom.

Walking to the door she picks up the tequila and two shot glasses, she finds salt and lime in the kitchen. Making her way back to her bunk she smiles, she knows he got her message loud and clear. So she doesn't look the least bit surprised to find him already in her room, leaning against the far wall.

"So what did you have in mind?" He grins sinfully, his normal reserve is gone, Ward isn't a mean drunk. If anything the alcohol loosens him up, the perfect opportunity to get him to try new things. Not that she'd planned this, the team deciding to get drunk was just a happy accident, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity though. They'd been dancing around this for a while now, this searing heat between them. Even in their darkest times they'd been drawn to one another, now that he was back where he belonged, she wanted to explore this chemistry.

"Drink" she raises the bottle, it's kinda become their thing.

"Sure" she sits on her bed patting the spot beside her, placing the shot glasses on the bedside table she pours out a healthy measure in each. Reaching down to his foot she pulls out the knife she knows he keeps strapped to his ankle. It's deathly sharp so even in her tipsy buzz she knows to slice the lime carefully. Picking up the salt pot she shakes a little onto her wrist and then his.

"Ok, ready?" She smiles wickedly, for some reason she can't imagine Ward doing Tequila shots but when they clink glasses he slams it back like a pro. The alcohol burns all the way down to her stomach, the lime juice is tart and refreshing but she can't help but wrinkle her nose as it hits her tongue. 

"Jesus Skye, how strong is that stuff?" He laughs, she's not sure if he's laughing at her, himself or both.

"Pretty strong, I'm guessing by the burn" she's laughing too and then another idea pops into her head. "So I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly OK?"

"Always" his tone is deadly serious at that, how does he do that? Switch from fun Ward to frowny Ward so quickly.

"No frowning" she holds up a finger in mock chastisement "Have you ever done a body shot?"

"What like in combat?" he asks confused.

"No dummy, as in Spring Break body shots?" She giggles.

"Oh, ah n-no then" he looks slightly worried.

"Do you want too?" Her voice takes on a low sensual edge, she really wants him to say yes.

"Do you want me to want too?" He asks raising an eyebrow, damn it he's on to her.

"I think you know the answer to that, but since it's your first time maybe a demonstration is in order" she purrs. "Your going to have to lose the shirt" she waggles her eyebrows and he chuckles before stripping out of the tight black shirt he's wearing. She has to try really hard not to lick her lips as the sculpted planes of his chest come into view. 

"Now what?" He shoots at her.

"Lie down" she instructs "and keep still" taking the salt seller she trails a line of salt up the centre of his abdomen. Pouring out another shot she hands him the glass "hold this" flicking her long, silky hair over one shoulder she lowers her head. He's watching her with anticipation, she see's his eyes darken, lust punches through her system as she licks the salt from his toned stomach. She feels him shudder underneath her tongue and then she's slamming the shot back and sucking the lime wedge like it's something else.

From the filthy look he shoots her she knows he liked it "Your turn" she smiles innocently unbuttoning her blouse slowly. Enjoying the way his eyes widen when she drops it off her shoulders, she doesn't lie down instead she sits.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" He's confused again, she shakes her head. Picking up the salt seller again she draws a line across the peak of her right breast, she thinks his eyes might pop out of his head at the sight. 

"Lick the salt, do the shot, bite the lime" she holds the shot in her left hand "go" he follows her direction. Licking the salt from her breast with one smooth stroke of his tongue, the action makes her stomach flip and her core throb. He drains the shot glass and looks for the lime, she smiles devilishly, she knew he hadn't seen her do it. Using her tongue she pushes the lime wedge out through her lips. His shocks turns to amusement and then something else, as he bites into the wedge that hangs between her teeth juice floods both of their mouths and their lips meet. 

The contact is electric, he sucks the lime into his mouth and spits it out across the room. It's seriously hot and then his lips are on hers again but this time it's not a gentle touch. This time it's searing and passionate as their lips fuse, he swipes his tongue across her lower lip and she opens to him without hesitation. One hand cups her face while the other falls to her hip pulling her closer to him, moaning into his mouth she curls her tongue around his.

His kisses are strong but not forceful, she's not overpowered by him but his need for her is not in question. With each kiss she can feel her body softening, they may be drunk but she's not so drunk that she can't make an informed decision. There's no going back now if he told her to stop she'd be liable to punch a wall. Winding her arms around his neck she pulls herself flush against him, her soft curves press into his hardness. Breaking their kiss she turns her attention to his jaw, leaving featherlight kisses along it before nipping his earlobe. He actually whines at that, so she sucks it into her mouth.

The sounds he makes ignite her blood, she wants him to come undone wants to hear her name on his lips. Pushing him back down against the pillows of her bed she straddles him, kissing a path down his neck. She guesses he thinks he should be pleasing her from his protests, but they die on his lips as she swirls her tongue around one nipple, then the other. Working her way down over his stomach she follows his happy trail to the waistband of his pants.

Unbuckling his belt she pulls it from the loops slowly, her fingers pop the buttons of his fly and then she's pulling his pants and boxers off.

"Skye you don't have too...fuck" he doesn't cuss enough she decides as she runs her tongue from the base of his cock to the head. He's big but that's good she likes big, she can more than handle it. She takes him into her mouth, smiling around him as she watches his eyes roll back into his head. Wrapping her hand around the base she works him into her mouth, taking him deep into the back of her throat.

Every groan, every cuss and growled expletive has her core clenching with desire. She wants him inside of her but she also wants to tip him over the edge, she wants to suck on him like that lime wedge until she tastes him. Why can't she do both? They're young after all and everyone knows, just the right amount of alcohol does wonders for your stamina.

"Skye...your going to make me come if you keep doing that" he moans.

She doesn't stop instead she increases her pace, she can feel him growing harder in her mouth. He's close, the strain in his neck shows how close, he doesn't stand a chance of holding on though. His dick hits the back of her throat one last time before he's spurting onto her tongue, she drinks up everything he gives her. She smacks her lips together in an almost obscene way before crawling back up his body. His eyes are slightly glazed as she kisses him but he soon perks up, his hands find the clasp of her bra and then it's gone.

All of a sudden he flips her onto her back, his body covering hers and then he's kissing her again. His hands in her hair, his tongue exploring her mouth with deep hungry licks. Kissing his way down her throat he stops only to dip his tongue into the hollow at the base. 

Palming one breast he circles her other nipple with his tongue before drawing the pert nub into his mouth, nipping ever so slightly with his teeth. Her moan is guttural as he switches to her other breast, she squirms against him as warmth rushes between her thighs. God she's ready for him but she has a feeling he won't be anymore easily deterred than she was.

His lips are on the move gliding over her ribs, down her belly, her pants and panties are gone in an instant. Grasping her ankles he spreads her thighs, settling between them her gives a playful nip to her inner thigh and then...her mind empties. She'd been too preoccupied with getting him off before to realise just how wound up she was, sharp darts of pleasure rippled through her as his tongue flicked over her clit. 

He doesn't tease or taunt her, the relentless lash of his tongue has her soaring higher and higher. She can't think, her brain stalls, all she can focus on is the myriad sensations he elicits she's so close...then she's falling hard, her sex spasms against his mouth and still he doesn't stop. Her orgasm goes on for an eternity, until she can bear it no longer.

As she comes down from her high she wants more but she's beginning to tire, he must know because he spoons her. Kissing her neck gently and then claiming her lips when she turns her head towards him. Lifting her leg at the knee he pushes into her, she's more than ready, his possession meets little resistance. It's deep in this position, he stretches and fills her so completely. It's not a fast and furious fuck like she'd imagined it would be, his thrusts are slow and measured but it feels heavenly. She never wants it to end, what had started out as drunken fun had turned into full blown lovemaking. His other hand moves between her legs so he can circle her clit with his thumb, she feels the delicious burn as her climax begins to build again.

His pace increases and she feels the tension increase in his body, she wants to come with him this time. Their foreheads are pressed together, each thrust brings them closer to a glorious end. This isn't just about fun anymore it's something more and oh...her climax slams into her and then she feels him falter he grunts her name as he comes deep inside of her.

They collapse into one another panting heavily, one of his arms rests under her head the other wraps around her waist holding her against his chest. Both are too exhausted to speak, she feels him slip out of her a short while later then she's drifting off to sleep in his arms.

The tequila quite forgotten lies innocently on the bedside table.


End file.
